Inuyasha: RENT the musical
by animefreakculicious
Summary: Yes the Inuyasha crew takes on the musical known as “Rent.” I added some twists in here same storyline a lot more complicated relationships. setting still takes place in New york the present time but still goes on well i can't tell you everything r
1. Season of Wars

Seasons of War

Seasons of War

Spoof to the song Seasons of Love Inu-yasha version.

Chorus:

All: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred jewel shards

Five hundred twenty-five thousand, pieces to collect.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred jewels shards

How do you gather all of the shards?

Inu-yasha:

From Ogres, from goblins,

From Even from some puny humans.

In inches, in miles

And it's stressful at times.

Chorus:

All: In, five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred jewel shards

How, do you measure years in search?

Kagome, Sango and Kagura:

How about peace?

How about peace?

How about peace?

Measure in love….dododooo…

Inu-yasha, Miroku and the rest of the guys:

Seasons of war… (Girls look at them weird while they are singing "Love")

Seasons of war… (Love)

Sango:

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred jewel shards

Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to pursue

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred jewel shards

How do you measure a life in a woman or man?

Bankotsu: In power that she kills? Or power that he massacres?

In villages he burned? Or the way that she dies?!

Rest: It's time now, to kill off that bastard Naraku…

Let's celebrate

Remember the years he made us suffer

Guys: Remember the wars!!(Love "girls")

Sango (takes over): No, you got to

You got to remember the love

Guys: Remember the wars!!(Love)

Sango: You know that peace is the gift from up above

Guys: Remember the wars!!(Love)

Sango: Share love, give peace, spread love

Guys: Measure in wars…

Sango: Measure, measure your life in love!!(War "guys high pitched as well")

Rest: Seasons of war (love)!!

Seasons of love (war)!!

A sound of a very high pitched sound continued on the word "war". Everyone turned to Jakotsu expected it to be him, he only shook his head and moved away and there was the culprit, Inu-yasha. Kagome went over and poked him. "Hey, Inu-yasha the song's finished." Inu-yasha caught his breathe and noticed what just happened and felt warm heat filling his face.


	2. Where it all starts

Inu-yasha the musical: Rent

**Inu-yasha the musical: R****ENT**

**Characters & Roles: **

Inu-yasha: Roger

Kagome Higurashi: Mimi Marques

Miroku: Mark Cohen

Sango: Joanne

Koga: Benjamin Coffin 3

Bankotsu: Tom Collins

Jakotsu: Angel Dumott Shunard

Kagura: Maureen Johnson

Shippo: New character. He is a 17 in this story

**Miscellaneous characters**:

Kikyo: April

Koga's friends: Hinta and Hokaku

And other surprised guests

**Summary**:

Yes the Inu-yasha crew takes on the musical known as "Rent." I added some twists in here same storyline a lot more complicated relationships.

**Chapter 1**: Season of Love

All: Five hundred twenty five-thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty five-thousand, moments so dear…

Five hundred twenty five-thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets

In midnights, in cups of coffee

In inches, in miles

In laughter, in strife

In, Five hundred twenty- five thousand six hundred minutes

How, do you measure a year in the life?

How about Love…?

How about Love…?

How about Love...?

Measure of Love…

Seasons of Love…

Seasons of Love…

Sango: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan…

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure the life of a woman or man?

Bankotsu: In truth that she learned? Or the time that he cried?

In bridges he burned? Or the way that she died?

Everyone except Bankotsu: It's time now to sing out

Though the story never ends

Let's celebrate

Remember a year in the life of friends

All: Remember the Love

Sango: Oh, you got to

You got to remember the love

Rest: Remember the Love

Sango: You know that love is a gift

From up above

Rest: Remember the Love

Sango: Share love, give love, spread love

Rest: Measure in love

Sango: Measure, measure your life in Love!!

Rest: Seasons of Love

Seasons of Love…

Sango: Measure your life, measure your life in love…

Scene 1 ended:

Act2:

Miroku held out a camera filming the New York scenery. "December 24th, 9 p.m., Eastern Standard Time." Miroku got on his bike and rode down Avenue B and suddenly stopped. He pulled out his camera and attempted to film a squeegee trying to clean the windshield of a man's car, but the driver took off at high speed leaving him in the street. Miroku based his camera in disappointment. "Hi, I'm Miroku Cohen. As you can see I'm a film maker, from here on in, I shoot without a script. See if anything comes out of it…instead of my old shit." Miroku described.

-Music starts-

Miroku (continues riding bike down street):

How do you document real life?

When real life's getting more

Like fiction each day?

Headlines—bread—lines

Blow my mind

And now this deadline

Eviction or pay…

**RENT!!**

Inu-yasha is at home on the table at home playing a few notes on his guitar. "Fuck, what's wrong with me?"

Inu-yasha: How do you write a song?

When the chord sounds wrong

Though they once sounded right and rare.

(Powers goes out)

When the notes are sour

Where is the power? (Gets up to check fuse box)

You once had to ignite the air!

Electric box explodes

Shippo (arrives at the door to meet Miroku): We're hungry and frozen. "Hi Miroku." Miroku waved and ripped off the Rent bill from the door.

Inu-yasha: Some life that we chosen.

Inu-yasha: How we gonna pay…?

Miroku: How we gonna pay…?

Shippo: How we gonna pay…?

All 3: Last years RENT!

Miroku: We light candles!

-Phone rings-

Shippo answers. "Hello?" Voice replies. "Hey, guess whose back in town and I brought a little surprise. Miroku goes over to the balcony and see's Bankotsu holding up a bottle of booze. "Hey it's Kotsu! Come on up!" Miroku throws down the keys, Bankotsu catches it and Miroku leaves.

Bankotsu walks when a group of muggers started to admire his stuff. "Hey, that jacket looks tight." Bankotsu frowned. "Give me that shit." One of the men demanded. Bankotsu hated to run, but he didn't feel like messing with someone right now, he could kill them in one shot. The muggers follow after him and started to beat him up, but Bankotsu took some pretty good hits too, making them retreat with at least his jacket and booze. Bankotsu took a deep breathe and fell to the ground wincing at the pain. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of them but he had gotten injured in the side.

Back in the studio…(lit candles surrounded the room)

Inu-yasha (looks around for something to burn pulling out a trash can):

How do you start a fire?

When there's nothing to burn.

And it feels like something

Stuck in your flue.

Miroku (Shoves stuff in the bucket):

How can you generate heat?

When you can't feel your feet.

Together: And they're turning blue!

Shippo: You light up a mean blaze--(coming over with buring rent bills)

Inu-yasha: With posters—

Miroku: And screenplays

Inu-yasha throws a lighted match into the bucket creating a large fire.

All 3(face each other): How we gonna pay…?

How we gonna pay…?

How we gonna pay…?

Last years RENT!

"How embarrassing getting myself into this shit. I think my senses are drying up." Bankotsu sniffed, wiping blood from his nose.

Bankotsu:

How do you stay on your feet?

When on every street

It's 'trick or treat'

And tonight it's trick. (Attempts to get up but fails)

'Welcome back to town'

I should lie down

Everything's brown

And uh-oh, I feel sick!

Shippo: Where is he? (Looking outside)

Bankotsu: Getting dizzy…

All 3: How we gonna pay…? (Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo went out to the balcony)

How we gonna pay…? (A girl from the bottom throwing down a burning bills)

How we gonna pay…? (Others)

Last years RENT!

Bankotsu: Ughhh

Ughhh—I can't think, but someone's gonna pay

Ughhh

Ughhh—but first I need a drink…

Miroku: The music ignites the night with passionate fire.

Inu-yasha: The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit. (Throws more burning paper in bucket)

Shippo: Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground…

Inu-yasha, Miroku and Shippo: And feel the heat of the futures glow!

All three:

How do you leave the past behind

When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart (Carry bucket and throws it out of the window with the flames)

It reaches way down tears

You inside out

Till you're torn apart…

**RENT!**

Inu-yasha &1/2 the Co:

How can you connect in age?

Where strangers, landlords, lovers

Your own blood cells betray!

Everyone:

What binds the fabric together?

When the raging, shifting winds of change

Keep ripping away!

Koga:

Draw a line in the sand

And then make a stand

Inu-yasha: Use your camera to spar

Miroku: Use you guitar

All: When they act tough—you call their bluff

(People throws can and burning paper down from their balcony)

Inu-yasha: We're not gonna pay…

Shippo, Miroku & half of Co: We're not gonna pay…

Miroku, Shippo, Inu-yasha &other half of Co: We're not gonna pay…

Everyone:

Last year's RENT!

This year's RENT!

Next year's RENT!

Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent, rent

We're not gonna pay rent!

'Cause everything is **RENT!! **

So everything calmed down and a homeless man rested his back on Koga's car. Koga whistled to the man. "Hey, asshole. Get you ass off my Range Rover." The man backed off and left. "Wow. Koga, that attitude toward the homeless is exactly what Kagura is protesting." Miroku pointed out. "No kidding, you could at least pretend like you care." Shippo agreed. Koga stood at the bottom with his hands on his hips. "Yeah right, Kagura is protesting losing her performance space. Not my attitude. Come down here I want to talk to you."


	3. Recurring Memories

Chapter 2: Recurring Memories

**Chapter 2: Recurring Memories**

Koga whistled to the man. "Hey, asshole. Get you ass off my Range Rover." The man backed off and left. "Wow. Koga, that attitude toward the homeless is exactly what Kagura is protesting." Miroku pointed out. "No kidding, you could at least pretend like you care." Shippo agreed. Koga stood at the bottom with his hands on his hips. "Yeah right, Kagura is protesting losing her performance space. Not my attitude. Come down here I want to talk to you."

Inu-yasha snorted. "Can't believe I'm letting that wolf hold my life in his hand." Miroku nodded. "I know, but once upon a time we used to be great friends." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. He looked down again a noticed a young woman that looked back up at him and she smiled. Inu-yasha smirked slightly then Shippo called after him and he followed them.

Miroku pulled out his camera and began to film Koga. "Koga the wolf demon. Our ex-roommate…who married Ayame the wolf girl of Westport Greys. His father-in-law bought several buildings on the block and nearby vacant lot, home to Tent City. Koga hopes to evict all of the homeless from Tent City and build a cyber studio."

Koga stood there in a frown and it turned into a grin. "So Inu-yasha the hanyou, you're looking good for a half-breed coming off of an award winning album." Koga chuckled sarcastically. "S-shut up!" Inu-yasha growled. "Why haven't you come out with new albums? Writers block, I suppose?" Inu-yasha snapped. "Shut the hell up I said you mangy wolf, it's none of your business!" Koga shook his head. "Hey watch who you're talking to I'm just doing my job." Shippo sighed in annoyance. "What do you want Koga?"

"Well my investor-" Miroku cut him off. "You mean your father-in-law?" Koga looked down." Right. He read about Kagura's performance in the Village Voice. Got pissed and sent me down to collect the rent." Miroku huffed. "What rent?" Shippo looked at him disgustingly. "This past year's rent, which I let slide." Koga replied. "You said we were golden." Shippo spoke. "When you bought the building" Miroku finished. "I can't believe what I'm saying, but we were once great pals." Inu-yasha reminded. "Yeah, you remember, you lived here?" Shippo nodded. "Oh yeah, how could I forget? You, me, Bankotsu and Kagura. So how is the drama queen?" Koga wondered, tearing her posters down. Miroku turned red. "She's getting ready for her performance." Koga rolled his eyes. "Well I know that. Are you still her production manager?" Miroku pouted. "Not exactly." Koga raised an eyebrow. "Still dating her?"

"He was dumped." Both Inu-yasha and Shippo announced. Miroku grimaced at his so called friends. "You guys!" Koga snickered. "So who is the lucky fellow now?" The three friends looked at each other and back at Koga. "Sango!" Koga stopped and blinked. "San-hahaha…" He laughed nearly choking. "Thanks for being so understanding." Miroku spoke sarcastically. "You know what; I'm starting to get annoyed with that voice of yours. Why don't you get lost already?" Inu-yasha grumbled. "Come now, is that how you treat a friend?" Koga pouted. "Yeah this is coming from the 'friend' who decided to shut off our power on Christmas Eve?" Shippo responded. Koga laughed again. "Got your attention didn't it?"

Music starts

Inu-yasha (gives Koga a discouraged look):

What happened to Koga?

What happened to his heart?

And the ideals he once pursued?

Koga:

And the owner of that lot next door

Has the right to do with it as he pleases…

Inu-yasha: Happy birthday Jesus!

Koga: The Rent

Miroku: You're wasting your time

Shippo: We're broke.

Miroku: And you broke your word

Shippo: This is absurd.

Koga: There is one way you won't have to pay…

Inu-yasha: I knew it.

Koga:

Next door, the home of CyberArts

And now the block is rezone

Are dream can become a reality!

You'll see boys…

You'll see boys…

"_A state of the art digital virtual interactive studio. I forgo your rent and on paper guarantee_."

That you could stay here for free!

"_If you do me one small favor._" Shippo answers. "_What?_" Koga smirked. "_Convince Kagura to cancel her protest._" Miroku shook his head. "_Why just get an injunction or call the cops?_" Koga nodded. "_Yeah I did and they're on standby._"

Koga: But my investors would rather I handle this quietly.

Inu-yasha snorted. "_You can't quietly wipe out entire Tent City that watches a wonderful life on TV!_"

Koga: 'You want to produce films and write songs.'

You need somewhere to do it

It's what we used to dream about

Think twice before you pooh pooh it!

You'll see boys…

You'll see boys…

You'll see the beauty of a studio

That let's us do our work

And get paid…

With condos on the top

Whose rent keeps open our shop

Just stop the protest and you have it made

You see…

Koga looks back at them. "Or you'll pack." Then he pulled the collar of his jacket around his neck and left. "Why that dirty sleazy no good wolf?" Inu-yasha growled. "I know, but he's our only hope." Miroku sighed. Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're willing to take his deal by cancelling Kagura's protest. You forget she is one of us too." Miroku shook his head. "That's not what I meant, it doesn't matter." Then the entered the building.

--In alleyway--

The sound of drumming from a very talented young man was heard throughout the streets. A kind lady the some change on the side. "Here you go, son." The young man smiled. "Merry Christmas!" He continued to drum and stopped when he heard coughing and moaning coming from down an alley. "Hello?" He got up with his drum and his 'friend.' He reached the wounded man before him and ran over to him. "Oh my God, are you alright honey?" He asks in a girlish tone. He bent over touching his shoulder.

Bankotsu looked up wiping away some blood from his lip. "I could be better." He replied trying to get up but winced at the pain at the side of his stomach. "Did they take anything or…?" The young man wondered. "I didn't have and money, but they took my stuff." He responded." The young man handed him a piece of cloth. "No, I'm fine, I'm fine." Bankotsu said waving a hand in front of him. "Are you kidding me? Here let me help you dear." The young man offered helping him up, Bankotsu cringed at the pain. "By the way, I'm Jakotsu." Bankotsu breathed heavily. "Jakotsu? Friends call me Kotsu. Bankotsu." Bankotsu noted. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Jakotsu smiled and they both trudged away.

--Back in the loft—

Miroku had his jacket on. "I have a Life Support meeting." Inu-yasha looked up from his guitar. "Life Support?" Miroku nodded. "Yeah. It's for people with AIDS." Inu-yasha kept a straight face and twitched an ear. "People like me." Shippo and Miroku winced from what Miroku had just said. "Where are you going, Miroku?" Shippo wondered, breaking the awkwardness. "I was gonna go try to find Kotsu. You wanna come?" Miroku answered. "Sure." He nodded. "How about you Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha shook his head. "Well I thought maybe we could all grab some dinner." Inu-yasha gave him the eye. "Zoom in on my empty wallet." "'Touché'…" Shippo spoke. "Well take your AZT." Miroku said and left with Shippo behind.

Inu-yasha was attempting to play something on his guitar. "_I'm writing one great song…_" He pulled a few notes making a small melody.

Flashback

"_Why haven't you come out with new albums? Writers block I suppose?" Koga wondered_.

End

Inu-yasha frowned. "Tsk. That mangy…" He put down the guitar and left for the roof.

Music starts

He leans on the edge and sighs.

Inu-yasha:

One song, glory

One song before I go

Glory!

One song to leave behind.

Find one song

One last refrain

Glory!

From the pretty-boy front man

Who wasted opportunity!

(A vision of him playing with his band and one other of him slaying demon's with a swing of his sword)

One song he had the world at his feet

Glory!

In the eyes of a young girl

(In the band he took a glance at Kikyo and out when he was in a heap of trouble she came in and slain the demon and helps him with the rest)  
A young girl…

Find glory

(The clip of Kikyo and Inu-yasha getting off the boat)

Beyond the cheap colored lights

One song!

Before the sunsets (Kikyo trips and falls on Inu-yasha)

Glory!

On another empty life (Both stare into each others eyes)

Time flies… (They both kiss)

Time **dies**!!

Glory!

One blaze of…

Glory!

One blaze of…

Glory! Glory!!

Find glory

In a song that brings true

Truth like a blazing fire

An eternal flame

Find! One song (Kikyo gets drugs from drug dealer)

A song about 'Love' (Kikyo and Inu-yasha at a dance, slow dancing together)

Glory!

From a soul of a young man

A young man… (They share drugs)

Fine! The one song (they do it ;))

Before the virus takes hold

Glory! Like a sunset

One song to redeem this empty life!

(Kikyo gets test results and it reads HIV virus and begins to cry and Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her)

Time flies

And there's no need to endure anymore (Inu-yasha stands silently at her funeral and watches her get cremated)

Time dies…

Inu-yasha's bangs covered his eyes as he remembered everything about her and everything they did together. "Kikyo…" He leaves the roof and heads back down the stairs to his room. The same girl, who had glanced up at him before, watched him. She smiled and blew out the candle she had keeping her away from total darkness and she headed up to his room.

End of chapter 2

Hope you liked it. Though I'm not getting as much reviews as I expected if this doesn't go well I guess I'll just have to delete this story. 


	4. Kagome Higurashi

Chapter 3: Kagome Higurashi

**Chapter 3: Kagome Higurashi**

Inu-yasha opens another case which kept his prized possession something that neither any of his friends knew about. It was his sword known as, Tetsaiga. A sword that was passed down from his demon father and then remembered he really was a half-demon. The doorbell rung making him quickly close the case and hid it back and he groaned. "Now who the hell could that be?" he walked to the door expecting it to be Miroku or Shippo slid it open.

Music starts

Inu-yasha: What'd you forget?

A young girl, no a beautiful young woman stood at his door with an unlit candle. He remembered his dog ears which he usually kept away from people who didn't know about his secret and based them beneath his hair.

Girl: Got a light?

Inu-yasha: I know you your… (She walks in) your shivering.

Girl:

It's nothing they turned off my heat

And I'm just a little weak on my feet

(Inu-yasha gapes)

Would you light my candle? (Inu-yasha wraps his coat around her)

What are you staring at?

Inu-yasha: (shakes head)

Nothing!(lights candle)

Your hair in the moonlight

You look familiar (girl falls back but Inu-yasha catches her)

Can you make it?

Girl: (Smiles and moves away)

Just haven't eaten much today

At least the room stop spinning (twirls around and smiles again)

Anyway…what?

Inu-yasha:

Nothing!

Your smile reminded me of-

Girl: (look annoyed) I always remember people of-

Who is she?

Inu-yasha: She died…her name was Kikyo-

Girl (secretly blows out candle):

It's out again!

Sorry bout your friend

Would you light my candle?

Inu-yasha: (lights it again) well?

Girl: Yeah? Ow! (Girls puts burned finger in her mouth)

Inu-yasha: (grabs her fingers) oh the wax it's-

Girl: Dripping, I like it between my-(pulls his hand toward her chest)

Inu-yasha: Fingers! (Pulls away) I figured. Oh well… goodnight.

The girl hands back his jacket, turn around and heads for the door and blew out her candle again. She looked around on the floor and knocked again from the inside.

Inu-yasha (turned to the door): It blew out again?

Girl: No, I think that I dropped my stash. (Looks around)

Inu-yasha:

I know I've seen you out and about

When I used to go out

Your candle's out.

Girl: (sighs)

I'm illin' I had it when I walked in the door

It was pure!

Is it on the floor? (Bends down on her knees to the floor)

Inu-yasha: (raise eyebrow) the floor?

Girl: (looks up at him)

They say I have the best ass below Fourteen street

Is it true? (Sways ass)

Inu-yasha: What?

Girl (sits on her behind): You're staring again.

Inu-yasha:

Oh no- I mean- you do have a nice-(turns red and coughs)

I mean- you look familiar-(Gets on floor on the other side of the table and helps her)

Girl: Like your dead girlfriend.

Inu-yasha (frowns):

Only when you smile

But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else.

Girl: (Picks up things and throws it away)

Do you go to the 'Cat Scratch Club?'

That's where I work

I dance!

Inu-yasha (snaps his fingers):

Yes!

They used to tie you up.

Girl: It's a living.

Inu-yasha: I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs.

Girl: (lifts unlit candle in his face, they're both on their knees)

We could light the candle…

Oh won't you light the candle! (He pulls out another litted match)

Inu-yasha: (Frowns slightly)

Why don't you forget that stuff?

You look like you're sixteen!

Girl: (stands up with slight shock)

I'm nineteen!

But I'm old for my age

I'm just born to be bad!

Inu-yasha:

I once was born to be bad

I used to shiver like that

Girl: 'I have no heat I told you.'

Inu-yasha: (fold arms) I used to sweat.

Girl: I got a cold!

Inu-yasha: Uh-huh! I used to be a junkie.

Girl: But now and then I like to-

Inu-yasha: Uh huh!

Girl: Feel good…

Inu-yasha (looks down at floor when his eye caught something): Or here it-

Girl: What's that?

Inu-yasha: (hides it in his back pocket) oops candy bar wrapper.

Girl: (goes over to him and looks behind) we could light candle… (Inu-yasha put out the candle slightly burning his finger tips to distract her) (Girl turns back when she notices it went out)

Oh what'd you do with my candle!?

Inu-yasha: (flops down on sofa)

That was my last match. (He shrugs)

Girl: (sits in his lap)

Our eyes'll adjust

Thank God for the moon.

Inu-yasha:

Maybe it's not the moon at all

I hear Spike Lee shootin' down the street

Girl:

Bah humbug!

Bah humbug! (Plays with his hands)

Inu-yasha: 'Cold hands'

Girl:

'Your's too, **big**.'

Like my fathers…

Do you wanna do dance (Pulls him up)

Inu-yasha: With you?

Girl: No! With my father!

Inu-yasha: (fold his arms) I'm Inu-yasha.

Girl: (smiles)

They call me-(twirls around him)

They call me-

Kagome…

Kagome pulls out the baggy with her stash from the back pocket of his pants and waves it in his face. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and thanks for keeping it warm for me." She winked and left the room, closing the door behind.

Inu-yasha stood by the door and smiled at what just happened moments before, his ears twitched and he turned light pink. She was indeed beautiful, but no he could never put her through what he's got himself into and he was also a half-demon. How would she accept that? "I'll have to stay away from her; I can't bear to see another woman die." He sighed and walked away.

End of chapter


End file.
